Family Ties
by Lystelle
Summary: Post Serenity. Serenity has a new member, Simon and River return home, relationships are a struggle and Jayne takes on a new challenge. Sequel to Aptitude for Flying.
1. Complicated Complications

_Author's Note: As requested, a sequel to "Aptitude for Flying". I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as the first. Thanks for all the sweet reviews._

_Discliamers: Joss Whedon own all of Firefly and Serenity._

* * *

"Ouch! Hey, doc, be careful," Captain Malcolm Reynolds barked.

Dr. Simon Tam continued stitching the large gash on Mal's upper arm. "I told you not to move."

"Oh, before I forget. We got a job."

"That's good." He glanced at Mal's face. "Isn't that good?"

"It's plenty good. The job is on Osiris."

Simon froze only a moment. "Okay."

"I know you and your sister have been away from home for a long while. I just thought if you wanted to drop in for tea or whatever you high class folks do, we'll be there for a couple of days."

"Do you need me off the ship or something?"

Mal chuckled. "No, doc. I just thought since we were dockin' in your home town that I would give you the option. You should know River has expressed an interest."

"I imagine she would. And who wouldn't want to go see the parents that were so willing to let you rot in a government facility where they would cut into your head time and time again. Not to mention the brainwashing and conditioning to turn you into a gorram weapon."

"Or it's possible you're still harborin' some resentment and would prefer to stay on the ship."

"Unfortunately I don't think I could convince River to stay. My big brother pull over her seemed to end as soon as she started piloting Serenity."

"It's only natural she'd want to get out from under your shadow. She's twenty now, has a job, has a family, even friends. She's come a long way from the girl you smuggled on my ship."

Simon dressed the wound he had finished stitching and gave the Captain a shot.

"How's the patient, doc?" Inara Serra sauntered into the infirmary.

Mal looked over at her. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you bein' in coveralls and muck."

"The muck costs extra," Inara replied. "It's been over two years and you still expect me to walk out in my gowns."

Simon smirked. "You're all set, Captain."

"Thanks, doc."

"Mal!" Everyone's gaze turned to the floor. Standing between Inara and Simon was a toddler standing with her arms out. She bounced, stretching her arms as far as she could toward the Captain, making her reddish brown curls spring around her round, bright face. "Mal!" she said again.

Mal slid off the table, bent down and scooped the kid into his arms. "Hey there, little miss Lily." She grabbed onto his suspenders and seemed content just to be in his arms. "Did you escape from Kaylee again?"

Lily ignored the Captain.

Inara watched Mal interact with the small creature in his arms. She had never seen him be so gentle with anything as he was with Zoe's daughter.

"Lily!" Kaylee's voice carried through the ship.

"You know how she worries when you run out on her," Mal scolded the child.

Lily looked unconcerned.

"Come on, you little monster." Mal carried her toward Kaylee's bellow.

Inara watched Mal leave before she turned to the doctor. "I heard about Osiris," she said.

Simon gathered up the waste from dressing Mal's wound. "I appreciate that you've been my council a lot lately, but I really don't want to talk about it."

Inara sighed. "Trust me, I understand wanting to leave your past behind you, but River can't do that yet. And you can't forget about Kaylee."

Simon sighed. "Why would Kaylee want to meet my parents?"

Inara rolled her eyes. "One thing I give you men on the ship, you're all incredibly clueless."

* * *

"Report, Albatross," Mal said as he stepped onto the bridge.

"We'll be landing in ten hours," River Tam spun in the chair to face her Captain.

"Good work. Are you still plannin' on leavin' the ship?"

"He doesn't want to come, Captain," River explained.

Mal leaned against the helm and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just don't like the idea of you going alone."

"No body likes the idea of me doin' anything but sittin' around this gorram ship all the time," River snapped. "Little Lily has more free reign than I do." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a gorram doll with no brains."

Mal sighed, "You're right. You're of age and the Alliance hasn't been on us since Miranda. As the Captain I say you can go. But at least do your brother the kindness of tellin' him before you go."

River nodded.

"Mal!"

The Captain started when the two in half year old yelled his name. The little girl was standing with her arms up.

"How does she do that?" Mal scooped her up without another thought.

"Sir, I believe that belongs to me." Zoe stepped onto the bridge.

"Mama!" The little girl became a rocket of energy when she heard Zoe. Mal put her down immediately.

"The goods?" Mal watched Lily waddle over to her mother.

"Locked away for safe keeping, sir," Zoe reported as she lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Good work. In ten hours time we'll be landing on Osiris and takin' off with a big fat pay day. We can replace those whatchit whosits Kaylee's always on my case about."

"Sounds good, sir. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to put the little down."

Mal nodded and Zoe took her leave.

Kaylee Frye came running up the hall. "Oh good, she found you," she said out of breath.

"She keeps you on your toes doesn't she?" Zoe chortled.

"Hide seek, Kay-ee," Lily cried.

"She's a quick one," Kaylee replied stroking the little girl's cheek. "She looks more like Wash every day."

Zoe felt a knot well up in her stomach. "She does."

"I think I'm going to go find the handsome doctor."

"Last I saw he was talkin' with Inara in the infirmary." Zoe opened the door to her bunk. Lily latched onto her mother's neck and wrapped her legs around her sides and held on as Zoe climbed down the ladder with both hands.

* * *

Kaylee slowed her approach to the infirmary when she heard Inara's voice.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know if I can," Simon replied.

"She deserves to know how you feel."

"She has to know by now. I've been tryin' to make it clear."

"Simon, I can't help but feel like there's something you're keepin' from me."

Kaylee didn't want to hear anymore. She walked away toward the engine room.

* * *

"You should really have someone spot you," River said as she walked by Jayne who was lifting weights.

"If I wanted your opinion I'd ask. Be rest assured I ain't never gonna want your opinion," Jayne snarled.

"Don't take your frustrations out on me," River snapped.

"Gorramit, girl, I told you to stay out of my head."

"Your dirty thoughts fill the ship."

Jayne slammed the bench press bar back into its place and sat up. "You wanna go, little girl?" he challenged.

River just laughed. "Even you know better."

Jayne stood. "Ruttin' girl thinks she knows everything," he muttered.

"Ruttin' girl knows most things." River tied her hair into a pony tail. She had cut her long raven locks nearly a year ago to her shoulders. She was tired of looking like a doll.

"You are…"

"Makin' you angry. You want to hit me. Problematic since you'll never be able to touch me." She smirked.

Jayne grunted. "I could if I really wanted," he argued.

"Try," River was now dancing across the cargo bay; her black dress flowing around her.

* * *

"Thanks for the advice, I…" Simon trailed off when he walked into the cargo bay. "What the hell?" Jayne had just taken a swing at River.

"Hey!" Simon yelled.

Inara followed with a concerned look.

Jayne was caught off guard just as River swung back at him. Her fist collided with Jayne's jaw and he hit the ground. He cursed in Chinese as he got back to his feet.

"What the ruttin' hell is going on?" Simon was at River's side.

"Sparring," River replied.

Simon looked dumbfounded. "Sparring?"

Jayne growled, "I don't know why you worry so much, doc. She took down fifty Reavers by herself. No one could touch her." He headed toward his bunk.

Inara excused herself and left the siblings to talk.

"I wish you would stop thinkin' of me as some thing damaged. I'm whole now. Even learning to block the voices better."

Simon sighed. "Forgive me if I worry. I'm your big brother, it's my job."

"Your job is doctor and my job is pilot. I'm not your responsibility anymore. Take care of Kaylee. I need room to grow."

"You're right. Do whatever you want. I won't interfere anymore. Go see mom and dad, spar with Jayne and I'll stay out of your life." Simon stalked away.

* * *

Kaylee sat in her hammock and stared at the orange ceiling of Serenity's engine room. The roaring whisper of her engine slowly rocked her to sleep. She wondered how long it would take Simon to notice that she hadn't come to bed. He seemed to grow more distant everyday and less aware that she existed.

"Kaylee? What are you still doin' up?" Mal stood in the doorway.

She sighed, "Nothin'. Just sittin'."

"You okay?"

"Shiny, Cap'n. Just wish…" she trailed off.

"Just wish what?" He leaned in the doorway.

"Just wish complications weren't so complicated, is all."

"Don't I know it. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No, but thanks." She managed a weak smile.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind."

Kaylee watched him leave, no doubt to crawl in bed with Inara. She wondered if she should stop being stubborn and go find Simon.

* * *

"We're about to start our descent to Osiris, Captain." River said passing through the kitchen to the bridge.

"River, try and make it a smooth ride."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Mal!" Zoe walked in with Lily trailing behind her. She went to the Captain who plopped her on his lap.

Zoe shook her head and smiled. "Never thought I'd see you take to a child like you do with Lily, sir."

"Me neither, but how could anyone say no to this face?" He looked down at the child in his arms who was playing with his chop sticks.

"It's easy when she's goin' for your grenades," Jayne replied.

Serenity started to shake as she started her descent toward Osiris.

* * *

Simon made his way to the engine room. Kaylee was leaning over the beating heart of the ship staring.

"Everything okay?" Simon asked stepping inside.

"Shiny." Her tone was sharp.

"You never came to bed last night."

"Surprised you noticed," she muttered.

Simon sighed, "I thought you would be…but then I fell asleep. Look, I didn't come in here to fight. We're landing on Osiris. I'm going to see my parents, I was wondering if you wanted to come too."

Kaylee turned her attention to him for the first time since he walked in. "I thought you didn't want to go."

"I don't."

"Then why are you going?"

"A lot of reasons. But I don't think I can do this without you."

Kaylee stepped back from the engine. "You really want me there."

Simon nodded. "Of course I want you there. You're my girlfriend and I love you and as mad as I am at them, I still want you to meet them."

Kaylee smiled. "Okay, I'll come." Her face fell. Her hand went to her hair. "Oh, god. I have to go clean up!" She hurried out of the engine room toward their bunk.

* * *

"Sir, we have a problem." Zoe strutted into the cargo bay.

"What?" Mal rested his thumbs in his belt.

"Kaylee and Simon are going with River. There's no one to baby-sit."

Mal looked over at Lily who was crawling over Kaylee and Simon. "You have to come on this deal. We only got it because Rafe likes you."

"On account of I've never shot him."

Mal looked offended, "What? He was going to shoot me first."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "What about Inara?"

"She's visiting an old friend."

"Well I can watch her."

Zoe and Mal turned very slowly to look over at Jayne.

"You can watch who?" Mal asked.

"Lily," He replied as he stuck his gun in his holster. "She likes me okay."

Zoe looked from Lily to Jayne. "You'd really be okay with this?"

"I can take care of a child for a couple of hours. I was the third oldest of twelve," Jayne barked. He stalked over to Simon and Kaylee. "Here, give me 'er." He held out his hands for her.

Lily turned around and smiled at the sight of him. "Jay!" she said excitedly crawling into his arms. "Hat!" She pulled off the hat that his mother had made him. It was her newest design and it was blue. Lily pulled it over her head and it covered most of her face. She was giggling underneath. Jayne smirked.

Zoe and Mal looked extremely amused. "All right, sir, I guess we have a plan B."

"Hat!" cried Lily again.

"Shuttle two is leaving in T minus two minutes," River said from the platform above.

Kaylee and Simon headed up.

"Hey, doc, try and stay out of trouble," the Captain ordered.

Simon waved without turning around as he continued into the shuttle. He had a sense of dread in his stomach. He reached for Kaylee's hand and she squeezed him back.

"There your parents, Simon, it's going to be okay."

Simon smiled. He wished he could believe that.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Secrets

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Reviews are now open to Anonymous reviewers...I hadn't realized it was disabled, thanks for bringing it to my attention. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

"This is a rowdy sorta place," the Captain said as he and Zoe sat down at the designated table.

"Rafe likes rowdy, sir." Zoe was eyeing the occupants of the bar closely.

"Zoe!" yelled a newcomer.

They both looked over toward the door where a broad man was headed right for them.

"He's bigger than last time. How is it possible, he's so much bigger?" Mal sounded slightly panicked.

"Zoe, how are ya, lass?" Rafe lifted Zoe into his arms like she was made of feathers.

"Good. Good. How are you?" He set Zoe down gently.

"I was sorry to hear about Wash. I hadn't seen him since the wedding, but I know you two was happy." Rafe stroked her soft cheek and Zoe felt comforted.

"Thank you."

"Although I tell ya, I've been hearin' rumors that Serenity has a baby on board."

"It's true. Mine and Wash's daughter."

"Zoe, you're a mother?" Rafe exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. She's nearly three."

"Bet she's an angel." Rafe pulled out Zoe's chair and invited her to sit. "Let's get to business then. Don't want her to go missin' mama."

"Oh hey, Reynolds, didn't see you there. You shrinkin'?"

Mal was nearly knocked clean off his feet as Rafe passed by him with force. Mal regained his balance and sat down on the other side of Zoe. This was Zoe's deal.

"So what's the job?" Zoe asked.

* * *

River landed the shuttle as close as she could get to the Tam residence. According to the Alliance Registry the Tams hadn't moved. River opened the shuttle and the three of them headed up the walk. Simon felt like he was back in school and coming home for the summer. Nothing had changed, the green field of the intruder fence was still live, the gardens had been kept up, and the flowers were still the same.

River stopped outside of the gate. She pushed a button on a panel next to a camera.

"Identify your self," the robotic woman's voice said.

"River and Simon Tam and Kaylee Frye," River said to the speaker.

After a long moment, Simon said, "It's the middle of the day, maybe they're not home."

Just then the gates opened. River entered immediately, Simon hesitated but Kaylee gave him a reassuring smile. He continued forward. They approached the front door that opened as they started up the stairs.

"River? Simon?" It was their mother.

Simon watched as her mother embraced her youngest child. River looked young to him again as she closed her eyes tightly in her mother's embrace. His mother leaned toward Simon but he stepped out of her range.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to Kaylee Frye. Kaylee this is my mother, Rose Tam."

Kaylee smiled in her usual cheerful manner and extended her hand. Rose looked from Kaylee to Simon and back again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaylee."

"I've been so excited about meetin' you, Mrs. Tam." Kaylee shook her hand enthusiastically.

Simon grinned. She was making this trip very bearable so far.

"Where's father?" River asked.

"He's out on business. He'll be back in a couple of hours. In the mean time I was just about to have tea, come in."

They filed into the house quietly. Simon felt like a stranger in the house he had grown up in. Everything was exactly where he had left it, but his life before Serenity now seemed like a dream or even a nightmare. His mother returned with a tray of scones and tea for everyone.

Kaylee gushed about how beautiful the house was and how everything was so clean. Simon watched his mother carefully. She was uncomfortable, that much was clear.

River was strolling around the living room looking at each object as if she expected it to do something or remind her of something. Slowly she headed into the connecting room.

"River, darling, where are you going?" Rose stood up and followed her to the bottom of the staircase.

"My room."

Rose tried to reach for her but River danced out of her reach and trotted up stairs. Everyone followed quickly behind. River opened the door, second on the right; that used to be her room.

What used to be the bedroom of a thirteen year old girl was now a china room. There was antique furniture covered with displays of china and tea sets. They were rare and valuable.

"Mother, what is going on?" Simon asked.

"I don't know what you…"

"You were told that we were dead. You decided to remove us from your lives so you wouldn't be sad, so you wouldn't feel responsible."

Simon rounded on his mother. "You thought we were dead?" he barked. "Didn't you wonder what we were doing at your front door?"

Rose began shaking her head trying to keep the tears from falling. "Simon, I never really…you were my children, I would've felt it if you had…you father…" She started to sob.

"Father blamed Simon." River looked at the room and for a moment she saw her old room. Dolls she never played with, books she read and still knew word for word were there sitting in front of her. She blinked and the image faded.

Kaylee was holding onto Simon feeling sorrow for him. He felt anchored by her presence.

"You didn't believe that we were dead, mother, but you never came looking for us?"

"Where was I supposed to look? It's a big verse, Simon."

He rolled his eyes. "It didn't stop me from finding River and pulling her out of that…" he trailed off. Every time he remembered walking into that facility in his faux uniform and seeing her bound to the chair his entire body convulsed with pain. Simon shook his head. "Was there a memorial service? Did you cry?"

Rose bowed her head.

"She cries every night," River answered.

Simon turned to Kaylee. "This is what…"

Kaylee shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I know."

"Rose, darling?" Simon's father called from the entry way.

* * *

"Lily, now, put that down," Jayne ordered.

"No!" Lily cried.

Jayne took a step toward the toddler who was holding a grenade. "How did you get your little hands on that? I put them all on the highest…"

Lily took off again running toward the mess. "Lily, no." He ran after her, finally catching her. He picked her up around the waist and yanked the grenade out of her tiny hands.

He looked at the small bomb in his hand. He cursed. He quickly sat Lily down on the kitchen table and disarmed the grenade. He took a deep breath. He spun around and stared the little girl down. "Do not ever touch my grenades! One of 'em blows up and they're gonna be cleanin' us off the walls, you understand?"

Lily's lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh, no." Jayne put the grenade in one of the high locker doors in the kitchen and went over to Lily. "Please don't."

Lily made little whimpering noises.

"No, no." Jayne panicked. "Everything's shiny." He pulled off his hat. "You want my hat?" He waved it in front of her.

Lily seemed to think that was worse and started bawling.

Jayne lowered his head in defeat.

* * *

"Do we gotta a deal?" Rafe asked Zoe.

Zoe looked back at the Captain who gave his nod of approval.

Zoe held out her hand to her old friend.

Rafe smiled and shook her hand. "This is an auspicious occasion. Let me buy you guys another drink." Rafe turned an eye to Mal. "Or have you reached your limit, Reynolds, being such a tiny man?"

Zoe smirked.

Mal's lips turned in a forced smile. "I do believe that I can handle another, Rafe."

"Ah brave man." Rafe turned toward the bar. "Another, bar keep," he yelled.

Mal wanted to reach under the table and pull out his pistol and shoot Rafe again.

Mal and Zoe left Rafe to his drinking after two more drinks.

"That man is an unbearable…"

"Sir, you shot him and embarrassed him. He's only returnin' the favor." They walked down the side walk.

"These central planets give me the heebie jeebies." Mal shivered. He glanced around at all the finely dressed folk going about their daily life. Then an especially beautiful woman caught his eye. "Inara?" he muttered.

Zoe turned and looked. "Looks like."

Mal then saw that she was walking arm in arm with another man, a particularly handsome man. He felt his insides begin to boil. "Who do you suppose she's walking with?" Mal tried to sound calm and unattached.

"Didn't she say she was visitin' an old friend? I suspect that's him," Zoe replied nonchalantly.

"Is that just women speak for old flame?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Sir, I can see where this is going; I suggest that you stop it right now."

Mal watched Inara and her "friend" until they were almost out of sight. "I'm gonna follow them."

Zoe watched as he went sneaking into the distance. "Or you could ignore me and make trouble for yourself." She shook her head and headed back toward Serenity.

* * *

"Hello, father." Simon crossed his arms over his chest. His father rounded the corner from the staircase and froze when he laid eyes on River and Simon.

"I don't understand," he muttered.

"We're not dead." Simon glanced over at River.

"He hoped we were," River stated.

"That's not true. How can you say such a thing?"

"Didn't say, just repeated. It's there. It's all there. You knew where they were taking me. You tried to make Simon think he was crazy. You warned them I was writing letters, probably code. Only it was too late. Simon already had figured it out. Bright son. Almost ruined everything you had worked so hard to achieve. When they told you we were killed, you blamed Simon. The Alliance almost destroyed you, but you begged them and promised no one would ever know. After all it wasn't your fault we escaped. It was Simon's."

Simon's fist clenched. He turned to his father. "Is this true?" He didn't need an answer, he knew it was, but he wanted to hear his father say it.

Thomas Tam stood staring at his daughter with a look of fear.

"You knew where she was, what they were doing to her?" Simon's voice was strained; he was quickly losing his patience and his clear head.

"Simon, you don't understand the whole…"

He didn't finish his plea, Simon rammed into him, taking him down the flight of stairs.

"Simon!" Kaylee cried.

* * *

Mal ducked behind a group of women who were shopping when Inara and her "friend" stopped to peak at the dresses hanging in a window. When he peered back up they were gone.

He turned around looking every where for where they might've disappeared to. He made one more ninety degree turn and came face to face with her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inara snarled.

* * *

Zoe boarded Serenity and went in search of her child and Jayne. When she entered the bridge Jayne was sitting in River's chair with his eyes closed. Lily was sleeping soundly on his chest with a river of drool coming out of her mouth. Jayne's arms were securely around her waist and in one of her hands she had one of Wash's dinosaurs.

Zoe felt her heart ache. Lily was her tiny miracle of life. She was everything Zoe had ever wanted, but she couldn't help but feel the emptiness where Wash lived inside of her. He was supposed to be here sharing the experience wit her and their daughter. Instead she was going to have to mock Jayne all by herself.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. What I Came For

* * *

Simon rolled away from his father once they reached the bottom of the stairs. He stood up and straightened his clothes. Then he reached down and picked a very stunned Thomas Tam up by the collar of his thousand credits suit.

"Simon, think about what you're doing," Thomas pleaded.

"That's rich! Think about what I'm doing? Did you even think about what they were doing to River? Did you ever wonder how many times they were cutting into her brain? The conditioning? The pain and suffering?"

"Simon!"

He tore his murderous glare from his father to River who was standing in the middle of the staircase with Kaylee by her side.

River came toward him, muttering, "They don't understand, never will. They've been bought by the system. They're shells. Get what you came for and let's go." She headed for the front door.

Simon released his grip on Thomas' collar. "She's right. You're nothing but a gorram fraud."

Rose stepped behind her husband. "You ungrateful whelp," growled Thomas. "I did everything I could to keep you from going down that road. Now look at you. You used to be a brilliant doctor who could have anything and now you're a medic for a bunch of thieves and it seems you can only attract worthless whores."

Simon punched his father and knocked him to the ground again. Simon looked over at Kaylee who looked at him with pride.

"You two get out of here, I want what I came for."

Kaylee and River left the Tam residence.

"There is nothing here for you," Thomas snarled.

Simon rounded on his mother and father. "Grandma's ring. She said it was mine. I want it."

Rose looked stricken but nodded slowly. She headed for the stairs. "No, Rose. Stay here and watch him, I'll get it."

Simon watched his father trudge up the stairs.

"It didn't have to be like this," Simon said to his mother.

She lowered her head and stared at the floor. Simon sighed and waited for Thomas to return.

Thomas Tam returned with a velvet box. Simon opened it to reveal his grandmother's ring. He closed the box and turned around and left.

* * *

Jayne stirred when he felt movement on his stomach. His eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with Lily's big blue eyes.

"Jay!" she called.

"Hi, little one." He smiled.

There was a shuffle of movement from his right. He slowly turned to see the entire ship crew staring at him with wide grins. Jayne turned back to Lily. "Now see what you've done, you little twerp."

Lily stood up on his broad thighs, her tiny hands were pressed against his chest and her nose was just inches from his. She boldly reached up and snatched his hat from his head.

"Hat!" she cried triumphantly.

Jayne stood up taking the toddler with him. He tucked her under his arm and walked over to Zoe. "I believe this is yours," he grumbled.

Zoe took Lily from him. "Mama." Lily wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and Zoe smiled.

Jayne pushed through the crowd who did not hide their snickers and giggles from him. He grumbled all the way to the mess.

Everyone moseyed toward the kitchen too. It was dinner time.

There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence that filled the air that night. Inara was sitting on the far side of the table from Mal. Kaylee, River and Simon were all quiet. Jayne was eating like a starved man. Zoe and Lily were chatting while Lily made a mess of her high chair and face with her protein meal.

Once dinner was over and the kitchen was cleaned everyone went their own directions.

"Hey, doc, is everything okay?" Mal asked falling into step with him. "That's quite a shiner."

Simon smirked, "You should see the other guy."

"Was that a joke? I'm impressed, doc," Mal smirked.

"This is from falling down the stairs when I tackled my father on the staircase."

"So things went well then?"

"He did it. He sent River to them knowing or at least having an idea of what they were going to do to her."

Mal cursed under his breath in Chinese.

"He told our mother we were dead and then he called Kaylee a whore. Needless to say, I hit him."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

"Then I would be a murdering fugitive, that's the last thing Serenity needs."

Mal nodded, "I appreciate you thinkin' of us."

"Family comes first." Simon opened the doors to the infirmary. "I'm glad I went though. At least I know the truth and can let go of any guilt I might've had. I just wish River…" he trailed off.

Mal stopped in the doorway. "Now she knows how lucky she is to have a big brother like you." He turned and walked away.

Simon got an ice pack out for his fist and eye and sat down on the table in the center of the room. His thought drifted to the afternoon and his hands unconsciously clenched into fists.

"Simon?"

He looked up to find Kaylee standing in the doorway. "Hey," he greeted warmly.

The tension drained away from her and she stepped inside. "Are you okay?" she asked stroking his overly long hair from his eyes.

"I'll live." He reached out and rested his hand on her waist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm shiny. I didn't just beat the crap out of my father." She leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he murmured.

She rested her head against his. "I'm not. Just proves how lucky I got."

"Kaylee, no one is luckier than I am." He turned and tilted his head and kissed her lips.

After a moment Simon pulled away. "Let me show you the whole reason I wanted to go there in the first place." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box his father had retrieved for him.

Kaylee sucked in a surprised breath. "What's that?"

"It's for you, if you want it." He plopped the weightless box in her hand.

"Simon?" Kaylee questioned.

"Just open i…"

"You are the most arrogant, self-righteous, moronic, narcissistic…"

"I'm ain't narcissistic," Mal argued.

"Egotistical, self-important, bigheaded, louse I've ever met," Inara finished.

"Most of them words mean the same thing," he replied.

Inara's eyes narrowed. "What were you doing following me and my friend…"

"Friend? You were draped all over him!"

"In polite society men escort the women; of course no one can expect you to understand what 'polite' means," she huffed.

"Woman, I understand more than you…"

Kaylee gasped, "Oh my god!"

Simon, Inara and Mal turned to look at her. Mal were surprised to find they had an audience.

"Kaylee, you okay?" Mal asked stepping toward the infirmary.

"Simon, what is this?"

"It was my grandmother's wedding ring. She was a wonderful woman and when I had my first break up she showed me that ring and told me the girl wasn't good enough and when I found a woman that I loved with all my heart, whom I would give up anything for, I should give it to her and ask her to be my wife."

Kaylee's eyes were filled with tears. Simon took the ring out of the box and tossed the box aside. He reached for Kaylee's left hand.

"Will you marry me, Kaylee Frye?"

She nodded fervently and watched as he slid the ring on her finger.

Simon glanced over at Mal and Inara. She was teary eyed as well and Mal had a genuine smile. River, Zoe and Jayne stood behind them looking happy.

"Mal! Mal! Mal!" Lily was standing between his legs looking up at him.

The Captain picked up the little girl and cradled her on his hip. "Congratulations, you two."

Everyone filtered into the infirmary hugging and shaking hands with the newly engaged couple. Soon they were left Lily's distancing yells, "No, mama, want Mal!"

"I would've planned out some perfect moment but I figured I'd just mess it up."

Kaylee grinned leaning in toward him. "It was perfect."

* * *

Mal paced back and forth in front of Inara's shuttle. He wanted to talk to her but at the same time he was so tired of fighting with her, except when it led to sex. Finally he stopped and pounded on her door.

She opened it with an exasperated look. "What, Mal? I'm tired."

"I know, I am too. I just don't want to go to bed mad."

"Come in, I'd like to avoid an audience if possible."

He entered her seduction trap of a shuttle and sat down on the satin red sofa. She sat next to him. Silence filled the room.

"Don't tell me we can only argue when there is an audience," Inara sighed.

"I'm sorry I went all..."

"Caveman?" Inara imputed.

He ignored her. "I over reacted but I can't seem to get a straight thought out when it comes to you. I saw you with what-his-guts and…"

"You went crazy. I was actually there for that one. You have to trust me, Mal, or we're just wasting our…"

"I do trust you!" He stood up.

"No, you don't or you wouldn't be following me around a planet."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't trust them, I trust you just fine."

"I have friends, Mal. Men and women."

"Friends or clients?" Mal cursed under his breath.

Inara's eyes flashed with deadly anger. "You are dreading on dangerous grounds, Mal."

"That isn't how I meant it." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mal, we've spent a lot of time fighting, especially lately. It took us nearly six months to sleep together for the first time because you wouldn't believe me that I wasn't a companion anymore. We've been on and off so often I can't even remember which is which. Maybe this isn't working."

He took a step closer to her. "Don't say that."

"Then what, Mal? You're never going to trust that I'm finished being a comp…"

"It's not about you ever bein' a companion, Inara!" he barked.

"Then what?" she repeated.

"I didn't want to mess it up!" he yelled. "But apparently it's all I can seem to do." He stormed out of her shuttle.

* * *

River sat in her chair on the bridge. It was loud in Serenity. Mal and Inara were fighting. Simon and Kaylee were doing something else she preferred not to think about her brother doing. Zoe and Jayne were playing cards in the kitchen with Lily running around. Apparently Jayne had let Lily sleep to late and now she would be up half the night, his punishment was staying up with them until Lily grew tired.

She stared out the window into the void sky. Her thoughts turned to her parents. It occurred to her suddenly that maybe it had been her own thoughts that were too loud tonight.

She had gone to the Tam to see if Simon's opinion of their parents were true; if they had really just deserted them. It had been worse than even Simon thought. Her father had been responsible for sending her to that place, where they…

She physically shuddered against the memories of it all.

Slowly, River felt a quiet rage fill her. Her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white and her nails bit into her palm drawing blood.

"Hey, you alright?" Jayne's voice interrupted her tortured thoughts.

River looked over at him but did not answer.

"Didn't think so. I won't bother you none." He turned and walked away.

"Ask your question," she replied.

Jayne hesitated, but finally gave in. "Why you fightin' with me yesterday?"

River turned in her chair and faced him. "You don't treat poor little River like a child. I was frustrated, you're an easy target."

"I ain't an easy target; I'd be long dead now."

"I just mean, needed a friend to fight with, someone who wouldn't want to talk or baby me. Just spar with a friend."

Jayne crossed his arms over his chest. "We're friends now?"

River leaned closer to him like they were sharing a confidence. "It's okay; we don't have to tell the others."

* * *

Kaylee was bouncing around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. She hadn't felt so good in months. Of course being proposed to and having hours of luxuriatin' sex helped quite a bit.

She glanced down at her hand where the diamond glimmered a wink at her.

"You're a might happy this morning," Mal grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Kaylee bounced over and kissed her Captain on the cheek. "Bein' in love is just wonderful, ain't it?" she chirped.

"Grand," he muttered sitting down at the table.

"Cap'n?" she called.

"Yes, Kaylee, love is wonderful," he returned.

There was an alarming clatter of metal against metal. Mal turned around and saw the plates littering the floor. "Kaylee?" He jumped to his feet and hurried behind the counter. She was lying unconscious, her limbs sprawled out. "Kaylee?" he called again with more urgency.

She did not stir.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Don't Let Her Go

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I love it. I'm sorry that I haven't posted until now, life has been kind of crazy. It will probably take me a little longer between posts, I hope you can bear with me. Here is the next installment, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you again._

* * *

Simon was enveloped in a blanket of warmth. Kaylee's scent surrounded him. She had exhausted him last night. A slow smile played across his lips. He reached behind him searching for her. He turned over and opened his eyes; he stifled a yawn and sat up. It had to be early. Where was she? Dropping his legs to the floor, he reached down and pulled on his pajama bottoms. When he thought of Kaylee's incessant teasing about his pajamas, he smiled.

Simon stretched his arms high above his head and another yawn over took him. He stretched his legs that were still heavy with sleep as he headed for the door. Just before he reached it there was a pounding on his door.

Simon opened the door revealing Mal.

"Kaylee." Simon knew; he could see it in the Captain's face.

Mal led the way to the infirmary. Simon felt his heart jump into his throat. "What in the ruttin' hell happened?"

"She was making breakfast, bouncing around, yammerin' about how great love was and then I turned around and she was on the ground. I brought her in here and came and got you."

Simon began checking Kaylee's vitals.

"Hey, doc, I think Lily is comin' down with a…what happened?" Zoe froze in the entrance of the infirmary.

Mal looked at her and then back at Kaylee.

"Mal!" Lily exclaimed. Her pudgy arms reached for him.

"Not right now, little one." He patted her head and turned his focus back to Kaylee. "Talk to me, doc."

"I don't know. I'm going to have to run some tests." Simon continued working.

"Kay-ee," the little girl said quietly. "Kay-ee seepin?"

* * *

Two hours later Simon came out of the infirmary where everyone was waiting. Jayne had Lily on his shoulders. He was trying to keep her entertained. River was standing against the farthest wall, pressing her back against it. Zoe was sitting and Mal was pacing. Inara was staring through the window at Kaylee.

Mal approached Simon.

"As near as I can tell, she's been poisoned."

"With what?"

"I don't know. The tests are inconclusive."

"Well make them conclusive," Mal demanded.

"I'll just snap my fingers," Simon growled.

Inara stepped between them, seeing a fight in the making. "This is not helping Kaylee," she snapped.

"I need some time. What ever it is, it's working slowly. She's got about twenty-four hours before she becomes critical. I need to see if I can identify the poison and then we've got find an antidote."

"What could've poisoned her?" Mal asked.

"I don't know. She's come into contact with the same things we have, none of us have been affected." Simon glanced around the room at the crew. "I need your help. I need you to start looking around the ship for anything that might be contaminated. The food, any supplies we brought on from Osiris, anything. She was poisoned about twelve hours ago."

"Simon?"

He barely heard her voice. He turned around and was by her side in an instant. He caressed her soft hair and looked down at her. "How are you feeling?"

Kaylee looked around at the worried faces that appeared by her side. "You're in doctor mode," she stated.

"I am."

"What happened?" she asked.

Simon's gaze flickered to Mal's. "It looks like you've been poisoned. We're not sure from what."

Kaylee's face scrunched up. "Poisoned? Can't think of nothing that tasted poison or looked poisoned. Heck, I'm the one who cooked dinner last night." A slow realization of what was happening showed on her face. "I'm gonna die, ain't I?"

"That's nonsense. The doc has fixed you once, he'll fix you again. Right, doc?"

"Kaylee, you're going to be fine," Simon reassured.

She smiled and reached up and cupped his face. "You're such a bad lair." Her hand slipped from his cheek and she rested it back over her stomach. "I don't feel so good," she muttered. Her head lolled slightly and she groaned.

"Mal, grab that pan," Simon instructed.

He obeyed and held it for his mechanic as she started to vomit.

Simon looked around the room, all the eyes pinioned on his Kaylee. "I understand everyone's concern, but the sooner I find that poison, the sooner I can get her better." He grabbed his box of gloves. "Use these, I don't need another patient. If you find something, come and get me immediately and I'll examine the substance. Do not have any contact with it if you can manage."

Everyone took their gloves and headed into Serenity.

* * *

"River, will you take Lily and keep her busy," Zoe asked approaching with the toddler squirming under her arms.

River tilted her head. "She understands that something is wrong. She feels her mother's worries."

Zoe looked down at Lily. "It's okay, Lily, mama is going to help take care of Kaylee, but I want you to stay with River."

Lily looked over at River warily. The toddler calmed down and Zoe set her down. "We'll stay here on the bridge and talk about the stars." River sat down on the floor at Lily's height.

Zoe smirked, "I'm sure that'll put her right to sleep."

* * *

The crew searched Serenity and found nothing.

"Come back here, ya little twerp!" Jayne went running through the cargo bay after Lily. Zoe was coming down the stairs.

"She's two, Jayne, how is it you can't keep up with her?"

Jayne turned and growled at Zoe. "What do you feed that little monster? She's all calm and chaos free when River is watching her the second I get her she turns into a rocket."

Zoe just laughed. "If she's too much for you to handle…"

"Nah, I got her." Jayne went tromping after her. He found her in the infirmary with Kaylee. She was standing staring up at the table that was far taller than she was. Lily looked unsure of Kaylee's condition. One of Kaylee's arms was dangling off the edge; it gave Jayne an uncomfortable feeling. Jayne grabbed Lily lifting her into his arms, resting her on his hip. He reached over and placed Kaylee's arm back over her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Simon asked as he entered.

"Yeah, doc, Lily escaped from me and came in here, so I was just givin' her a better look since she was so curious."

Simon nodded. He went to Kaylee's side stroked her forehead affectionately.

Simon looked over at Lily. "Here let me see her a minute, I think Zoe was concerned that she was comin' down with a cold."

Jayne handed over the girl. Simon plopped her down on the other exam table and began checking her out.

Jayne looked down at Kaylee and felt his insides turn. She was a good girl, with a big heart. She was sweet to him and no one was sweet to him. He liked little Kaylee.

"Now what's in your mouth?" Simon asked bringing Jayne's attention out of the what ifs.

"Lily!" Simon sounded exasperated.

"What is it, doc?"

"Kaylee's ring, she had it in her…" Simon trailed off. "Ai-yah. Tyen-ah. Jayne, please tell the others to come here."

Jayne's normal behavior to be sarcastic and crude toward Simon was not evident when he all but ran to follow out the doctor's orders.

Once the crew of Serenity was outside the infirmary, Simon started talking. "I found the cause."

"What?" Mal asked.

"The engagement ring I gave her. My father must've…" Simon took a calming breath. Simon looked up at Zoe. "Lily had it in her mouth a few minutes ago."

Zoe tore Lily out of Jayne's arms. "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't…I know what is happening to Kaylee now. But I don't have what I need. In about twelve hours Lily and Kaylee are probably going to be dead unless we get what we need, which we're probably only going to find in an Alliance hospital."

"We've done that before," Jayne said.

"Why is Lily going to die if she's been infected a shorter time than Kaylee?"

"She's smaller and younger and also she ingested it. It went through Kaylee's skin."

Zoe looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"What do we need?" Mal asked he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We need a plan."

* * *

River turned Serenity around and set a new trajectory. She heard Jayne's thoughts long before he stepped onto the bridge.

"I don't understand. You're a genius, explain to me how little Kaylee and Lily get poisoned by a symbol of commitment and love by your own father."

"My father sent me away with the Alliance to be cut on. The Captain lost his war. Simon gave up his life as a doctor. Zoe lost Wash. There is no balance of good and evil. Life's not fair."

"That's it? That's your brilliant deduction?"

"Logical. What did you want to hear?"

"That there's some greater purpose for it all."

"You believe in God, is that not what you believe already? You prayed with the Shepard before meals, you prayed when Wash died, you pray when someone is hurt bad. You pray for your mother."

"Don't you?"

"I have no use for symbols. Illogical and no proof. I believe I will protect myself and those around me until I can't anymore." River gave him a wry smile. "Doesn't hurt that I have all this conditioned weaponry stored in my head."

"You are an odd bird." Jayne looked out at the stars. "How far out are we?"

"We'll hit atmo in twenty minutes."

Jayne nodded. "Think your brother knows what he's talking about? Or is this plan as suicidal as it seems?"

River just gave him a look.

"Right, probably don't wanna know anyway." He headed down to the cargo bay.

* * *

"You need any help?" Mal stood in the entrance of Inara's shuttle.

She raised an eyebrow. "No, pretty sure I can manage to get dressed on my own."

"Right." He managed a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" She turned toward him smoothing out the silk material that hung around her.

"Nothin'."

"Mal, you're a bad lair."

"No, you're just a master of body language and freakishly knowing me too well."

"Funny, I didn't think I knew you at all." She turned away from him.

"Inara," Mal sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. He turned and walked out.

* * *

"Kaylee, this is all my fault," Simon whispered.

"This ain't your fault, doc. Your father is a bad man. There is no other person to blame but him. He sent your sister away to be tortured and he poisoned the girl you love. He's a bad man and he's messed with five of my crew members now…"

"Five?" Simon asked.

"Kaylee, River, Lily, and you and by default…me."

"You don't need my permission to kill him."

"I didn't want to step on your toes if you wanted to kill him first."

Simon smirked. "First?" He looked down at Kaylee. "Right now all I can think about is Kaylee and Lily. Anger and revenge will come later."

"Right, we'll talk when you're there."

"Captain?" Simon called just before Mal walked out of the infirmary.

"I feel like someone else besides me…I don't…I can't…"

"Spit it out, doctor." Mal turned around and stood crossing his arms over his chest. "It's bad news isn't it?"

Simon shook his head. "Kaylee's pregnant."

Mal glanced over at Lily and then down at little Kaylee. "How long?"

"Tests show about two months. I didn't know, I'm not sure she knew. I just ran the tests."

"Will it…" Mal wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to ask.

"I don't think it will survive. This poison is basically turning Kaylee's body chemistry against itself. It's her own body that is attacking her."

The ship started to vibrate and the engine noise grew louder. "We've just hit atmo," Mal stated.

Simon nodded. "Is Inara ready?"

The Captain turned to leave. "She's a classy lady, doesn't like to be late, even fashionably."

"Mal."

He stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around this time.

Simon continued, "I know you'll probably want to shoot me out the airlock but…don't let her go. I know I don't know anything about…but don't let her go."

Mal glanced over his shoulder at the doctor and gave him a small nod, then headed toward the cargo bay.

* * *

"Mal, what are you doing? I know this shuttle better than you do." Inara lifted her long gown as she stepped over the threshold of her shuttle.

"I think that you should move out of this ruttin' thing."

Inara froze and was instantly on the verge of tears. "You're kicking me off…"

"There's a larger bunk and you and I could…" Mal was fumbling the words; he couldn't get it to come out the way he wanted to.

Inara tilted her head. "What?" she asked.

"We're fightin', we've got some issues, but we always fight, it ain't ever going to change the way I feel and I'm gonna mess this up time and time again, cause it's what I'm best at. Either way, if you'll have me, you should, we should take a bunk together."

Inara stood there and stared at him. "Is this because I'm going to be in danger?"

"Woman, you are just…" he growled. He stood up in front of her. "If Kaylee dies, she'll know that Simon loves her and he knows that she loves him, just like Zoe and Wash. If I die or if you…I'm not sure you would know. You should know it, cause it's always been true."

"So you're saying…"

"You want me to say it?" Mal's eyes widened.

Inara smiled. "Say it when I get back." She touched his cheek and ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

He closed his eyes against her touch. "Be careful." He leaned down and quickly kissed her and then got off the shuttle, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Voices

_Author's Note: Hello all. Thank you for all the great reviews. Sorry it has been so long since I have posted. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Rafe was standing in the cargo bay of Serenity with Zoe and Mal. "Zoe, you remember my son, Milo." Rafe presented a young man who looked nothing like his large, brawny father. Milo was sinuous and compact but he reached his father's height. His copper hair was kept neat unlike his father's matted curls.

"Hi, Milo." Zoe hugged the young man.

"Hey, Zoe." Milo smiled.

"How have you been, kid?"

"Good. Father says now that I'm nineteen I have to start learning the business."

Zoe gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. "You'll do right by your father; you always were a good kid." She ruffled his hair.

Milo drifted off to the side smoothing his hair as his father started to speak.

"I was surprised to get your call so soon," Rafe stated. "Tempus is at two day trip one way. I thought I was going to end up having to pay you a bonus for such quick delivery." His arms were crossed over his chest. He was eyeing Zoe and Mal carefully.

"I understand your concern for the job, Rafe, but two of my crew 've been poisoned."

"Including my daughter," Zoe added.

Rafe's arms dropped his sides. "What in the ruttin' hell happened?"

"We ain't got time for a story…maybe at bedtime," Mal growled.

"Captain!" Zoe stepped between Mal and Rafe.

"Zoe, I've been telling you for years that you need to get off this ship and away from Reynolds here before he gets you and your baby girl killed."

Mal's jaw tightened.

"Hell, Zoe, he already got Wash killed."

Mal stepped forward, Zoe pushed him back. "I will shoot you again, Rafe!"

Rafe's boisterous laugh filled the ship.

"Both of you knock it off!" Zoe pulled out her gun and cocked it.

"What in the ruttin' hell is going on here?" Jayne's voice came from above them. River was standing quietly behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Mal replied taking several steps away from Zoe and Rafe. "I'm going to the bridge to wait for Inara. Call me if there's a problem." Mal stormed up the steps and into the belly of Serenity.

"Is everything okay?" Simon peered out from sickbay.

"Everything's fine, doc. Go back to Kaylee." Zoe put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Simon glanced up at River who was peering down at him with large brown eyes. She gave him a tentative smile. He tried to smile back but he felt incapable. He took a deep breath and turned and went back in the infirmary.

* * *

Inara carefully wandered through the hospital. It seemed unusually busy, and it made it easier for her to blend in. Even if she was stopped, she could talk her way out of just about anything, especially when a man was involved. She watched as a young, male doctor approached the door she needed to get behind.

She approached just as he put his card up to the security pad. "Excuse me?" she called.

He turned around and was immediately drawn to her, his eyes tracing over her curvaceous body. "Hello, Miss," he greeted. His eager smile let her know he was already putty in her hands.

"Hello," she blushed intentionally. "I seemed to be having a problem."

He reached for her as she wavered on her feet. "What's wrong?" His tone was full of concern.

"Can we just sit down?" She led him into the room that had been off limits to her only moments ago. He helped her inside. He set her down on a chair and knelt in front of her. "Are you dizzy? How long has it been since you've eaten something?"

Inara glanced down at his hands that were applying gentle pressure to her thighs. "Just a couple of hours ago. I just feel faint," she said weakly. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Thank god, you came along." She looked longingly into his deep brown eyes. His hands slid up to her waist and he leaned in to kiss her.

With one solid thrust of her elbow she knocked him unconscious. There were times when Mal's brute behavior came in handy. The doctor crumpled to the floor and Inara began searching through the bottles of medicine looking for the one Simon had instructed.

"Yes!" She yanked a few of vials off the shelf and slid them into her purse. She made for the door, but it slid open before she could reach it. She backed into the room. She was trapped.

* * *

Mal stared into the cave Serenity was sitting in…_hiding in_, he thought to himself. He looked over at River's pilot seat and scanned the dinosaurs that had not been moved since Wash's death. Had it really been three years? Every day he wished it had been himself instead of Wash. Wash was a good man, a married man and now even a father in the wake of his death.

Maybe Rafe was right, these people he called his crew were good people. They deserved better than the danger he put them in with his failing heroics. Zoe was right, heroes got people killed. What was he trying to prove, anyhow?

"You weren't trying to prove anything." River's voice startled him.

"It's not polite to eaves drop," Mal replied turning toward her.

Her lithe figure leaned in the doorway, her chestnut tendrils trailing over her shoulder. "Can't help it, you're loud. Even if I wasn't physic I would know what was wrong."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "How's that?"

"You picked me up in the Maidenhead and you brought me back to Serenity. You didn't have to. It wasn't your job to rescue me and you knew that. You cared about me. You care still, just like you do for the rest of your crew. Wash was a friend and your crew and to you that's family, since your real family was taken from you."

Mal stared at the young girl who talked like an old woman who had seen everything. And maybe in her short life, she had. The girl was nearly twenty and had blossomed out of the crazy girl he had first met.

"Not everything, Captain. Still got plenty to do." River sauntered across the floor with elegant, precise movement to the pilot's chair and sat.

"What do you have to do?" he asked.

She smiled coyly. "There are still a lot of _firsts_ I haven't covered yet."

Mal cleared his throat. "Right." Mal stared at the clock. "Come on, Inara, where are you?"

"I've made you uncomfortable." She pulled her knee up to rest her chin on.

Mal shook his head. "There are times it's hard for me to acknowledge that you're growing up. To me you're still a little albatross, but you're not, you've grown into quite a young woman, River."  
"You think that I'll leave Serenity some day."

"Won't you? There's plenty more stuff out there than just thieving and getting shot at."

"Yeah, there's flying." She turned the chair so she was facing the helm. "That's the greatest thing in the world. Never thought I would ever feel whole and I might never, but flying Serenity is the closest thing." River spun her chair around. "Who are you?"

Mal looked over his shoulder at Rafe's son. "That's Milo, Rafe's son," Mal muttered.

"You were down in the cargo bay," River replied.

Milo stared at River for a long moment. Finally he spoke, "I…I'm sorry, I was just wandering around. Zoe and Dad were…" He turned to leave.

"I'll give you a proper tour. The Captain doesn't want company either." River moved off the seat in an elegant manner. She drifted toward Milo escorting him back into the belly of the ship.

"I don't think your Captain likes me much."

River glanced over at Milo. "It's not you," she replied simply.

"What do you do on the ship?"

"I'm a pilot." She spun into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you." Milo leaned in the doorway, watching her float across the space. "It looks like you're a dancer too."

"I suppose." She stopped and looked over at him and tilted her head. "What do you do?"

"I follow my father around from meeting to meeting while he teaches me the fine art of selling stolen goods."

"That's not what you do," River replied.

He stepped into the room. "What do you mean?"

"The painting of your mother, the last time you saw her before she died."

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"It's all there. You painted a girl; you thought she was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. Long, blonde hair…but when she ignored you and said mean things you destroyed the canvas. You shouldn't have done that, it was beautiful, you made her beautiful with your hands."

Milo crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you know about that? No one knows that I'm…"

"Don't try to hard to figure it out, boy." Jayne's voice came from behind them. "She's a good guesser."

"She's a reader," Milo returned.

"I do read," River said.

"You're River Tam. I remember seeing your face on the wanted list a couple of years back," Milo exclaimed.

River titled her head as she looked at Milo. "You thought about painting me."

Milo blushed.

"Not so excitin' now, is it?" Jayne nudged the boy and walked over to get himself a drink.

"Milo! We're leavin'!" Rafe's bellow echoed through the ship.

"I should go." He turned to River. "It was nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

River shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you too," she replied.

He gazed a moment longer into her brown eyes. River looked away as her cheeks glowed with embarrassment. Milo grinned and left.

River smiled. Jayne stared at her for a long moment.

"What's with you?" he growled.

"He thinks I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen."

Jayne rolled his eyes. "Great, someone else gone all moony-eyed and gaga. Any more people start fallin' in love and I'm definitely getting off this boat."

River held out her foot as he tromped by her. He stumbled over her and caught himself just before he landed face first on the floor. He retained his footing and turned on her.

"You're asking for it now, little girl."

She extended her hand and waved him to her, her lips curving into a smile.

* * *

"Hey, doc, is there anything I can do?" Jayne entered the eerily silent infirmary. Zoe was resting next to Lily who was now sweating and shivering. Kaylee looked green in the florescent lighting, and her dark circles under her eyes matched Simon's.

Simon peered over at him. "No word from Inara?" he asked.

"'Fraid not."

"What happened to you?" Simon asked looking at Jayne's cut lip and reddened jaw.

"Ah, nothing, your sister's silly boot caught me." He looked down at Kaylee's frail figure. "There's still time, right, doc?"

Simon peered down at Kaylee's limp hand in his. "Not much," he murmured.

* * *

"Dr. Berkhart?" a young nurse questioned staring down at the couple on the floor.

"We just needed a few minutes, dear. We've just become engaged," Inara muttered peering over the unconscious doctor's shoulder as she held him up in a false intimate embrace.

"Oh! Congratulations. But you two really shouldn't be back here. Hospital personnel only."

"We won't be but a minute," Inara giggled as if Dr. Berkhart had tickled her.

She hesitated a moment, "All right, but be quick." The nurse backed out of the room. Inara let out a long sigh and tossed the unconscious doctor onto the floor in a heap. She straightened herself out, double checked the vials and tip-toed out of the storage room.

She made her way toward the exit.

"Inara?"

She froze at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around. Standing behind her in all of his elegant possessions and arrogant demeanor was Atherton Wing.

"Atherton," she nodded politely.

"What are you doing here, Inara?"

"Check up," she replied.

"Hope everything checked out okay."

"Fine." She smiled, peering around. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm in quite a hurry."

"Of course. Are you still flying on that piece of…"

"Serenity is still flying high and proud," Inara replied. "If you don't mind…" She curtsied politely and started for the glass doors.

"Inara." Atherton grabbed her elbow and pulled him toward her.

"Let me go," she ordered quietly.

"Hear me out."

"Honestly, it's a matter of life and death, Atherton. Send me a wave, we can talk later."

"Life and death? Allow me to give you a ride."

Her eyes narrowed. "You just got here; don't you have business to attend to?"

"It can wait, you're far more important." His grip remained tight on her arm.

"I have a shuttle just outside. I'm fine." She yanked herself away from him and tried to escape once again.

"Inara," he called after her.

She broke into a run, desperate to get away. She lifted her dress and ran down the steps leading down to the shuttle pads. She heard his steps behind her. She didn't stop to look back. She climbed on board her shuttle and guided it into the air, hurrying for Serenity. She watched as security poured out of the mouth of the hospital. She let out a sigh, hoping she would make it to Serenity without further delay.

* * *

"We got a wave from Inara she's on her way back with the goods," Mal said entering the infirmary. "How are they doing?"

"Kaylee's heart beat is erratic." Simon was injecting the young girl with something. "She's going to go into cardiac arrest if this keeps up." Simon watched the heart monitor he had hooked her up to a couple of hours ago.

"Lily?"

"She's ill, but if she gets the medicine soon she should pull out of it just fine."

Kaylee flat lined, the long, high pitched alarm rang through the infirmary. Simon ripped open her shirt. "Get me a shot of adrenalin." Mal charged to the drawer and pulled out one of the very large syringes.

"I got the…" Inara froze in the doorway and she watched Simon and Mal try to save Kaylee's life.

* * *

River sat just outside of the infirmary listening to Simon shout out orders. Zoe administered Lily the antidote. River stepped further and further out of the room until she collided with something solid. She peered over her shoulder to find Jayne standing behind her, his hands on her arms to steady her. He was looking over at Kaylee.

"What's going on?" he whispered in a daze. He knew what was going on, River felt it, but he didn't want to think about losing little Kaylee. He always thought of Kaylee as his little sister, that's why he gave her so much trouble. He liked to tease her.

River's focus shifted when Simon barked another order. She muster all the energy she could to try and hear Kaylee. Nothing. She simply wasn't there any longer.

River's hands clenched into fists. She slipped out of Jayne's grip and ran down the hall. She entered the cargo bay. She darted down the steps toward the empty shuttle. She flipped the switches and the shuttle hummed with power and life. She departed from Serenity and headed home for the last time.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Cause and Effect

_Author's Note: Thanks for your patience, sorry it's been so long again. Holidays and work and crazy, crazy other stuff. Ugh! But here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews._

_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!_

* * *

"Kaylee! Gorram it! Come back to me!" Simon's voice echoed through Serenity's silent chambers. He slammed his fist hard on her chest.

Mal was stricken, he backed away from the table. Zoe held Lily in her arms waiting for the antidote to work.

Simon kept pushing on Kaylee's heart, trying to get it pumping again and then the monitor started to beep. Simon stopped and watched as her heart stabilized. Simon wiped away the tears as he reached for the medicine vials that Inara had brought. He injected Kaylee with the antidote and waited.

No one said a word. Everyone waited for the two girls to come around. Jayne's back was to the infirmary now, he couldn't bear to watch. Simon stroked Kaylee's cheek and pushed her sweat soaked hair from her face. Mal stood with his hands fisted on his hips alternating between looking at Lily and Kaylee. Inara leaned her forehead against Mal's back, trying to support him and to keep herself from slipping to the ground in a heap of tears.

Mal found himself wishing he prayed to God; wishing that he could beg for their lives to be spared. _Not them_, he pleaded, _please not them_.

* * *

River stood at the edge of the Tam residence. The lights were on and she watched her mother stroll through the house. Then she saw Thomas Tam. He was sitting in the comfort of his extravagant living room. River hadn't said everything she had seen in her father's mind. She blamed herself for not knowing that he had poisoned the ring. Too many people had died because of her…and Kaylee, she made Simon happy and she was a good friend. Kaylee had always stuck up for her, even in the worst of times.

River was about to slip through the security fence, she had memorized the field pattern.

"River?" Milo's voice surprised her.

She spun around and looked at the boy. She was struck how handsome he looked to her. She tilted her head. "What are you doing here?" Then she held up her hand. "You shouldn't have followed me, Milo."

"I couldn't…I saw what was happening and you looked like you were going to do something rash, so I wanted to…make sure that you didn't."

"I'm not going to do anything rash."

"Really? Cause it seems to me that you're breaking and entering."

"I haven't broken anything yet," she retorted.

"River, what's…"

"I have to kill my father."

Milo looked at her. "Why?"

"He poisoned Kaylee."

"The ship's mechanic?"

She nodded. "My brother loves her." She glided over to the window and peered out into the darkness. "He nearly killed Lily."

"Why?"

"To teach my brother a lesson."

"That's some lesson."

"My father is responsible for my…" River trailed off.

He approached her. He reached for her, but she stepped back. "Your father sounds like a son-of-a-whore, but if you kill him, how does that make you better than him?"

"I'm already a killer. He sent me away to be a weapon instead of his daughter. Too smart, too good and Alliance was willing to pay the price. He told my mother Simon and I were dead. Simon…he was the only one who cared. He came and got me. He wants to kill our father. Simon's a doctor, he gives life, he shouldn't take it. I was born to kill. I excel at…"

"You're not a killer. I have no doubt that you've killed people, maybe even a lot of people, but you're no killer. Vengeance isn't the answer."

"Why should he live when Kaylee doesn't?"

"Kaylee died?" Milo's hand instinctively reached for her.

"I couldn't hear her anymore. Simon was pumping her heart with his fist. Her voice was weaker and weaker."

"Maybe your brother pulled her back. Maybe she's okay."

"It should've been me." River couldn't stop the tears that pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't say that. I'm sure Kaylee doesn't feel that way." Milo took her hand in his. "Do you believe in Fate?"

"Implausible. Your actions can be calculated to their consequences. There is no plan only cause and effect."

"I used to think that."

River glanced over at him, still feeling his hand on her wrist, his thumb gently stroking the top of her hand.

"I should be dead. I should've died when I was sixteen."

River stared at him. "You were fighting and you got pushed and you fell on a metal rod, right through your tummy." River absentmindedly lifted his shirt, revealing a large scar just to the left of his belly button. Her finger traced the jagged scar. "You were dead for nearly two minutes." She felt a shiver course through his body.

"I should've died that night but they brought me back."

"And that leads you to Fate? Someone was just able to sustain you long enough to help your body keep working. Fate means that everything we do has already been planned."

River's thoughts turned to Simon and Mal and the crew of Serenity. The Firefly class spaceship was the first place that felt like home since she had been taken from hers. She looked over at Milo.

"He can't get away with this," she growled. Tears poured down her cheek.

Milo shook his head. "It isn't fair, but…"

River put her hand over his mouth and started to usher him away. It was too late. River watched as a group of Feds moved in around them. There were two dozen, but only five stepped forward.

"River Tam, you are bound by law."

She clenched her hands into fists and she let her instincts take over. She waited as they closed in around her and Milo. She could hear Milo's fear; she ignored it and focused on the men advancing on her. That's when she realized something. These were not normal Feds.

The five men that surrounded were Readers, like her. They were listening to her plans to escape. She glanced at the house that contained her childhood. Her father…he had set her up.

"Stand down, River Tam, and we wont' harm you."

River eyed each of the men. They were weapons. And they were the best.

* * *

"It may be a while before Kaylee comes to," Simon said at last.

Zoe held onto her little girl. "How long does it take to work, doc?"

"Mama?" Lily's small voice startled everyone.

Simon examined the now very awake little girl while everyone watched with wide eyes. Inara was still standing behind Mal, her hands gripping his upper arms for support.

"Doc!" Lily exclaimed. Simon laughed, feeling elated. He didn't look at Kaylee. He wanted to be relieved for a moment, just one moment.

"Hi, Miss Lily." Simon caressed the little girl's cheek. "Her fever is dissipating. She's going to be fine."

Zoe grinned and hugged Lily close to her.

"Doc?" Mal quizzed, hovering over Kaylee.

"Mal!" Lily cried noticing him for the first time.

"I don't know, Captain. We're just going to have to wait. There's nothing more I can do. It's up to her now."

Mal reached behind him and gripped Inara, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt her sob against him.

"Where's River?" Simon asked.

Jayne looked back, just now remembering her exit through the door. He looked back at Mal. The Captain nodded and Jayne headed for the bridge.

Malcolm couldn't say for sure, but he had the very distinct feeling that she was no longer on board Serenity.

"Mal," Jayne's voice came over the intercom. "I don't know where she is, but shuttle two is gone."

Simon started swearing under his breath.

Mal hit the intercom. "What was her trajectory?"

"Middle of Osiris prime."

"She's gone home, Captain." Simon crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't go anywhere. I have to be here in case something goes wrong with Kaylee."

Mal nodded. "Jayne, we're going to take shuttle one and go find her." He turned Inara. "Come with us?" he asked.

Inara gaped at him for a moment. "Er…" she stammered. "Yes, of course."

Mal gave her a weak smile and turned to Simon. "We're going to go find her." Mal squeezed his shoulder. "Call if anything changes."

Simon nodded.

Mal checked his gun and ammunition as they boarded shuttle one. Inara took the helm. Mal gave her coordinates to the Tam Residence. "That girl is in big trouble," he muttered.

Inara glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "What upsets you more, Mal? The fact that she left the ship without your permission or that she's going to kill Thomas Tam first?"

He looked down at her. "It can't be both?"

"I should've stopped her," Jayne growled under his breath.

"If River doesn't want to be stopped, ain't much gonna stop her. You remember the slicing and dicing of the Reaversand she was going to take on the Feds right after that. I don't think there is a lot that can stop her," Mal replied.

"Mal?" Inara's voice was strained.

He followed her gaze out the window. River Tam was being dragged into a van.

"Hey, isn't that Rafe's kid?" Mal asked.

Jayne, Inara and Mal stared out the window as the men wrangled their prisoners into the Alliance ships. Inara turned the shuttle around.

"This is a whole world of bad," Mal sighed.

"Yeah, cause now, Rafe is definitely gonna to shoot you," Jayne grunted.

* * *

Simon stared at the Captain. He had heard the words but he still couldn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. River couldn't have been taken by the Alliance, because that would mean her life would be over. He would never find her again. How could he possibly? The first time had taken…and everything that he had sacrificed and now he had nothing.

Simon felt his knees wobble. He sat on the couch behind him.

He was only partially aware of Inara's hand on his and Jayne's quiet distress.

"Doc, I need you to stay with me here," Mal ordered.

Simon peered up and met Mal's stern gaze. He nodded solemnly. "Captain, I understand the position that she's…but I have to get her back. I can't…"

"Doc, it ain't about whether or not we're going to get her, it's about how we're gonna get her." The Captain crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're going to need an army," Inara murmured.

"That's an idea," Mal retorted.

"Where are we going to find an army, Mal?" she questioned.

"Rafe," Zoe's input. "If his son was taken, he's going to want him back." Everyone turned to see Zoe standing in the doorway of the infirmary holding a sleeping Lily. "He's got a whole bunch of employees and none of them Alliance-lovin' folk."

"It sounds a lot like we're planning on going to war with the Alliance. Is that what we're doing?" Simon questioned.

Mal's lips curled into a daunting smirk. "I've never stopped being at war with the Alliance."

"We're going to need more than an army. We're not talking about breakin' into a ruttin' hospital this time. Alliance facilities are going to have top notch security and ain't none of us going to be able to get into the front door let alone the front lawn. I'm sure we're all plastered across their boards. Shoot to kill or some nonsense." Jayne stood. "We're going to need to find a way in and my guess we ain't got much time. They was sendin' an assassin last time they wanted her and I don't even want to know how they were able to capture her this time."

Mal nodded in agreement. "We don't even know where they took her."

"I may know."

Everyone turned to see Rafe standing in the doorway. Milo was leaning against him.

"They took her, I couldn't…" Milo cringed against the pain that racked his body. The boy had been beaten savagely.

Simon stood and helped the boy to a seat. "You were there?" he asked.

Milo replied, "Yeah. I followed her. I came here looking for her and she left in such a hurry, so I followed her."

Simon eyed Milo carefully. He decided not to give the boy a hard time, but he could tell immediately that there was something brewing under the surface. He wondered if River felt something for him as well. Simon ran his fingers expertly over Milo's ribs.

"The gorram Alliance needs to pay. They can't do this to my son and get away with it. They've gotten away too much already."

"I thought Miranda would've shed some light on what the Alliance is capable of. But apparently not enough to make any kind of difference. They can't treat people like property, like they're not even human." Mal crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have to do the job I hired you for," Rafe said.

"What? Why?" Mal's brow furrowed.

"Because I was already planning to go to war with the Alliance. After what they did to my wife and my daughter, I couldn't allow them to get away with it. You were picking up the things I needed to break into the building of an Alliance facility. I bet that's where your girl is being held."

Malcolm just stared at Rafe. "I thought Reavers got a hold of…" he trailed off.

"Someone has to show the people of the Verse what the Alliance really is," Rafe barked.

"Let's set a course for Tempus," Mal ordered Zoe.

She nodded, carefully handing a sleeping Lily to him as she headed for the bridge.

Mal looked down at Lily and stroked her cheek gently.

Inara smiled watching him.

"I…" Simon stopped whenl he heard a faint voice. His entire body hummed. He ran into the infirmary. He looked down at Kaylee. Her eyes were closed and it didn't look like anything had changed. "Kaylee?" he called.

Everyone huddled in the doorway. "Kaylee?"

She didn't stir.

"Wishful thinking. Sorry," Simon muttered.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his. He looked down and Kaylee was peering up at him through puffy, sleepy eyes. She managed a weak smile. "Hi, Doc." Her voice was dry and scratchy.

"Hi," he whispered stroking her brow.

"You saved me," she said.

"Inara helped." Simon wiped the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"Something's wrong," Kaylee reached for him.

"River's been taken."

Kaylee's brow furrowed. "Who? How?"

"Alliance."

Kaylee muttered something in Chinese.

Simon nodded. "We are going after her. We've got some help this time."

Kaylee closed her eyes. "How long until I can get out of bed?"

Mal stepped forward. "You're going to sit this one out, Kaylee, you've been through too much."

"Ah, Captain, you worry too much."

"I beginning to think I don't worry enough."

"Kay-ee." Lily was awake now and reaching for Kaylee.

"Easy, little one." Mal let Lily hug Kaylee.

Serenity started to shake as Zoe pulled them out of orbit.

"We've got a long battle ahead of us," Mal said to his crew.

Rafe clapped his hand onto Mal's back. "Just think, Mal, now I don't have to put a bullet in you, most likely someone will do it for me."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
